


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by ariessmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Friends With Benefits, Here we go, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Smut, Iwaizumi x Oikawa - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Safewords, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, cracks knuckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariessmash/pseuds/ariessmash
Summary: Summary: Iwa knew from the very beginning. This was less than a casual thing. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything. Less than anything. He couldn’t help that he fell in love with Oikawa. He ignored those feelings. He refused to let them surface for this very reason.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 279





	Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning(s): oh boy, where to begin. Blow jobs, prostate milking, safe word (never used though) (but it's mentioned) multiple orgasms, rough sex, rough anal sex, angst, friends with benefits, porn with plot (?) (I guess), plot what plot (?) (I'm just trying to live my life) and over-stimulation. 
> 
> Author’s note: I’m just riding this Haikyuu high until I get tired. Prepare for heartache.

**Why did Iwaizumi set himself up like this? Out of everyone on the team he was the biggest idiot. The king of them. He should have seen this coming because of the way Oikawa left his room. The air around him was distant and he didn’t meet Iwaizumi’s eyes and when Oikawa did he looked right through him.**

**Damn feelings. Stupid emotions. Why did he have them in the beginning? They weren’t supposed to be apart of the plan. That’s what the agreed upon when their contract was formed. Not a literal contract. There wasn’t a piece of paper with rules and boundaries. They didn’t sign anything. It was a verbal agreement. Their relationship wasn’t an emotional one, it was physical. A way to let off some steam when practice and matches wasn’t enough. To keep them focused on the team.**

**But Iwaizumi loved Oikawa so damn much. Not at first. No, he definitely hated the guy. He was underhanded, flirtatious, smug, outwardly flippant, and childish. He hated how he made cheerful remarks before a match, but then followed up glaring everyone down with an intimidating afterthought. He was one track minded, especially towards volleyball. He would practice and practice and practice to force himself to get better all because those who were natural gifted irritated him.**

**It was when Oikawa almost hit Kageyama because of some stupid ass reason, Iwaizumi decided. But then he took Oikawa out for some noodles to take his mind off almost beating their younger. Oikawa didn’t eat at first, but then Iwaizumi threatened to shove all of it down his throat if he didn’t. The warmth of the food and the walk home, Oikawa began to open up. How he fell in volleyball, how he wanted to the best in the entire world and how hated— _hated_ —those who were like Kageyama. He didn’t possess the natural abilities that made other people legendary. **

**“You’re kind of a dumbass.” Iwaizumi said.**

**“What the hell? I pour my heart out to you and you call me a dumbass. What kind of teammate are you?” Oikawa yelled. He willed the tears he though about letting spill suck back into his eyes.**

**“I’m a realist.” Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa. “I agree that natural abilities can make a player great. But I also think putting in hard work, dedication and passion can also make you soar. And the fact that you never give up, Toru is amazing in itself.”**

**Oikawa rushed him, wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and locked their lips. Iwaizumi didn’t push him away. When the initial shock dissipated Iwaizumi accepted Oikawa’s embrace.**

**It was Oikawa that broke away out of embarrassment. He kissed him without thinking, without even considering Iwaizumi’s feelings or sexuality. For the first time in Oikawa’s life when he apologized he really meant it. They never spoke about that night again. It was tucked deep inside their memories.**

**Until their match with Shiratorizawa. They had taken both sets away from them so easily. Wakatoshi Ushijima. He was difficult to read and the words the words he spoke to them after the match infuriated Iwaizumi to no end. Iwaizumi was in the equipment storage closet seething. He let so many shots through and his defense could have been better. He was supposed to be the ace and he let everyone down.**

**“There you are.” Oikawa said. “The coach wants to have a meeting soon.”**

**Iwaizumi didn’t say anything.**

**“Hey, Iwa, did you hear me?” Oikawa approached him and clapped a hand on his vice captain’s shoulder.**

**“Ushijima’s strength is so incredible. There’s no way I can catch up.” Iwaizumi said, looking down at his hands. There was many callouses and they were still slightly pink from the game. “He’s only a first year like us, but he defeated so easily. Like we were children. I don’t understand.”**

**“He’s naturally gift like Kageyama.” Oikawa said.**

**“Then why aren’t you pissed?” Iwaizumi shouted, whipping around in his direction.**

**“Oh I am and I will be until we pay them back.” Oikawa put all his weight on one hip and placed a hand on that hip. “But if I remember correctly, someone once told me dedication, passion and hard work will make you soar.”**

**That night flashed before Iwaizumi’s eyes. Mostly the kiss. He remembered the way their lips matched, how soft Oikawa’s were. How he moaned quietly and desperately onto him. How Oikawa’s hand carded through Iwaizumi’s hair. He wanted to feel that again, to distract him.**

**Without hesitating, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the collar and pulled him towards him. They met roughly, teeth clashing and sloppy. Oikawa didn’t fight back and he didn’t push away. He gripped Iwaizumi’s uniform and latched on. They tripped over equipment that hid them from onlookers if they got caught. Oikawa landed on top Iwaizumi, but the stronger of them flipped them over. Iwaizumi’s hand dove under and Oikawa’s shirt until he found a sensitive. Oikawa bucked up with a shark moan into Iwaizumi’s mouth, but he devoured it.**

**“Hey guys are you in here? The coach is starting the meeting soon.” One of their teammates asked.**

**They remained quiet until he went away. Iwaizumi was the first to stand when the coast was clear. He pulled Oikawa up with ease.**

**“We should get out of here before they lock us in.” Iwaizumi said.**

**They turned away from each other, adjusting their dicks accordingly. Thankfully, the coach decided to have the meeting outside so no one saw them exit the tiny room someone had just checked.**

**“We need to talk about this afterwards.” Iwaizumi whispered as they approached their team.**

**“Agreed.” Oikawa said. “My place?”**

**“And give you homefield advantage? No way. My place is closer.” Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s hand behind their backs.**

**Their mental contract consisted of:**

  1. **No more make out sessions at school.**
  2. **Or at away practice matches.**
  3. **Or at games.**
  4. **Sending naughty messages and pictures are cool, but don’t send them during school.**
  5. **Be open about current or new kinks.**
  6. **It’s cool to experiment.**
  7. **Food is not allowed in either bed.**
  8. **No food in general. Eat before or after.**
  9. **Always, ALWAYS, use water based lube.**
  10. **Oikawa consents to a rough session when he teases Iwaizumi in public.**
  11. **Iwaizumi promises to perform whatever aftercare Oikawa wants.**
  12. **This isn’t a serious relationship.**
  13. **Do not catch feelings.**



**Now they were third years with experience under their belts. Their not relationship was off and on due to Oikawa always having girlfriends, but they never lasted. He was too serious about volleyball and could never put them first and the girls hated that. It didn’t bother Iwaizumi. He appreciated the break he got from his captain. He didn’t miss how beautiful Oikawa’s back arched when he was fucked from behind. He never missed how Oikawa drooled around his cock or how pretty he looked when he rode Iwaizumi. Nope. He didn’t miss him at all.**

**He had ways to distract himself. He’d work out, which made Oikawa’s mouth watered. Iwaizumi caught him looking once and laughed when Oikawa tripped over nothing when he flexed his muscles. When Oikawa was over, Iwaizumi would purposely wear tight fitting, short shorts. He couldn’t take his eyes off Iwaizumi’s thighs and the night would end with him riding them reaching orgasm after orgasm.**

**When Oikawa couldn’t play because of his sprained ankle was the worst. He was incredibly needy and unsated. Iwaizumi loved wrecking him and kissing all over his overstimulated body. He would tie Oikawa to either of their beds so he couldn’t walk. A torturous way for his ankle to heal faster, but it worked.**

**How blind he was. He knew Oikawa better than anyone, so how could he not see what was about to happen. When Karasuno defeated them in their last match, that was it. The last game of their high school career. Iwaizumi blamed himself, Oikawa attempted to cheer him up on the arena. He wanted to release all the anger and remorse he felt when that final whistle blew.**

**Oikawa wasn’t in the mood to mess around. He left the gym that night without Iwaizumi, leaving him to his own devices and memories of Oikawa’s tender flesh. He except a visit or a call from Oikawa, but nothing happened. Not for a week. Not until the final match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. For whatever reason Oikawa had worn glasses, claiming it was an attempt to hide his identity. It sucked. He got more attention from the ladies than ever. He teased them with flirtatious glances and semi-crude comments.**

**Iwaizumi got fed up and left in a huff. Oikawa, of course, followed. It was like a week of ignoring him didn’t happen. Oikawa was constantly flapping his mouth about subjects Iwaizumi did not care about. What he wanted, what he needed was Oikawa. Wasn’t that one of their rules? Was it? He couldn’t remember. This is why they needed to write it all down.**

**“Did you hear me? There’s this restaurant I wanted to try.” Oikawa said, pouting.**

**Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and dragged him into the nearest enclosed space where prying ears wouldn’t hear them. He shoved him against the wall, kissing him in one breath. Oikawa’s hands robotically went to Iwaizumi’s chest, crumpling his clothes in his fist. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa like he was his entire world, he put everything into his kiss. The fire and desperation. He missed him. He wanted him.**

**Iwaizumi pulled away slowly and watched as Oikawa slowly opened his eyes.**

**“Come home with me.” Iwaizumi whispered.**

**The darkness in his Iwaizumi’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine and welled up with heat. “Alright.”**

**They crashed through the front door, alerting no one. No one was ever home and that was fine. Iwaizumi and Oikawa danced around each other, barely breaking apart from each other, shedding clothes as they went up the stairs. As soon as they were behind Iwaizumi’s door all bets were off. He held Oikawa’s bare skin close to him, nipping at his lips in the way he loves. He flexed whatever muscle Oikawa had his hand on while lightly dragging his own fingers down the delicate curve of his captain’s back.**

**Oikawa dipped his head back, melodically moaning straight into Iwaizumi’s cock. He buried his face in Oikawa’s chest, biting and leaving purple marks as he traveled up to his slender neck. Oikawa took them to the bed, holding on tight while they fell on the mattress. Stepping away from Oikawa was painful, but their underwear was in his way and he needed to get rid of them.**

**Iwaizumi positioned Oikawa on the bed in a rough manor that tore apart the made bed. He found the lube towards the back of his nightstand and squirted an obscenely amount into his hand. It dripped all over Oikawa’s legs and the blankets as Iwaizumi worked it over and around Oikawa’s asshole. He didn’t give Oikawa a warning when Iwaizumi swallowed his cock.**

**“Fuck! Iwa!” Oikawa high pitched scream made Iwaizumi boil.**

**This was his punishment for ignoring him all week. He was going to take what he wants and have no regrets.**

**Iwaizumi released Oikawa’s cock and glared up at him. “What’s the matter baby?”**

**“Give a guy some warning next time.” Oikawa complained.**

**“No.” Iwaizumi said before maneuvering Oikawa back in his mouth.**

**Oikawa tried to close his legs on his head, but he was easily able to keep them apart and stretched them a little farther until Oikawa shouted, getting the hint. Iwaizumi rewarded him with more than lubricated fingers massaging his hole. Oikawa gripped the pillows and practically screamed as Iwaizumi was relentless on his prostate and swallowing around his cock.**

**“I’m gonna cum! Hajime, please!” Oikawa begged.**

**Iwaizumi didn’t stop when he felt hot liquid shoot down his throat. He didn’t stop his assault on his prostate even when his climax had ended. Oikawa’s cock, red and sticky bounced against lower stomach. Iwaizumi watched as he brought Oikawa to another climax. He begged Iwaizumi to stop, but never used their agreed upon safe word, so he continued and watched as Oikawa practically levitated off the bed and hugged Iwaizumi’s head in his lap while he was still down his throat.**

**As Oikawa came down from the adrenaline, Iwaizumi switched from finger fucking him to scissoring him open. He kissed the inside of Oikawa’s trembling legs and counted the deep breaths Oikawa took. He stood, removing his finger’s from Oikawa’s entrance. He swiped his condom from the nightstand and tossed it Oikawa.**

**“Put it on me.” He said darkly.**

**Oikawa obliged and sucked him over the wrapper when he was finished. Iwaizumi petted Oikawa’s head like a child and then pulled him off his cock roughly. “Think you can cum again?”**

**Oikawa shrugged. “Maybe.”**

**Iwaizumi cupped his cheek and got to his eye level. “What’s your safe word?”**

**That was not a good sign. Oikawa wasn’t afraid of Iwaizumi when he was like this, but he knew his ass was going to hurt in the morning. “Topspin.”**

**Iwaizumi patted his cheek after releasing his face. He didn’t mince words while he positioned Oikawa on his hands and knees. He smacked each ass cheek until they were red, Oikawa keened with Iwaizumi placed the head of his cock at his entrance and pushed back against him.**

**“Please, Hajime…” Oikawa begged weakly.**

**“What do you want pretty boy?” Iwaizumi asked. Purposely stayed still, watching Oikawa back up into him.**

**“I want you, please, Hajime. Please.” Oikawa repeated himself, his voice breaking.**

**Iwaizumi smiled, grabbing Oikawa by his hips, and guided himself inside slowly. After a week of not fucking made him tight and eager.**

**“Fuck.” Iwaizumi said. “Fuck Toru.”**

**He started slow, letting Oikawa adjust to his girth and length. He was unforgiving when Oikawa gave him the signal. Thanks to his stamina Iwaizumi could last longer and that made his chase so much more thrilling. In front of him, Oikawa as a mess. His cheeks were flushed, sweat clung to his bangs and drool trailed down his chin. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if he was trying to speak because his words made no sense, they were jumbled and came out as groans and curses.**

**“Have I finally fucked you stupid Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, thrusting inside him deeply, hitting his prostate dead on.**

**Oikawa’s upper body gave out after his whatever number he was on orgasm. His body betrayed him like that. He hated and loved how easily overstimulated he could get. Iwaizumi was only on his third condom. How he had this much energy after going at it for hours was beyond him. Stupid fitness nut. They both knew Oikawa was going to need serious aftercare when this was all finished and that was fine.**

**When they did take a break Iwaizumi gave him water and kisses and even though he begged for a bath Iwaizumi refused. What was the point when he was just going to get dirty all over again?**

**“One last time baby.” Iwaizumi said as he scooched to the side of Oikawa. They didn’t need it, but Oikawa massaged more lube around and inside Oikawa’s hole. He kissed the nook of his neck and then against the shell of his ear. “I promise and then I’ll give you a bath.”**

**Oikawa pushed back against him. Despite being exhausted his cock was hard again. “Just be nice. You’ve been mean to me all night.”**

**Oikawa secretly loved it when he felt him smile against his skin. It was there’s and no one else knew it.**

**“Wanna sit in my lap?” Iwaizumi asked.**

**Oikawa nodded, a little light at the end of his tunnel. It was his favorite position. He felt secure in between Iwaizumi’s thick thighs and safe while being held by his toned arms. Oikawa was impatient as Iwaizumi got into position and almost knocked them over when he climbed in his empty seat.**

**“Would you relax, I’m not going anywhere.” Iwaizumi grabbed his cock. “Are you that happy to be finished with all of this?”**

**“I want a bath Hajime. I don’t feel human.” Oikawa pouted.**

**“I didn’t think you were human to begin with.” Iwaizumi said.**

**“Would you start moving, already?” Oikawa wiggled in his lap. His teasing backfired when his exhausted cock rubbed against Iwaizumi’s stomach.**

**“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi smirked.**

**Oikawa whined, “don’t be mean.”**

**“Alright then.” Iwaizumi said, laying flat on his bed with his hands holding Oikawa’s hips. “You do all the work then.”**

**“What? No! That’s not fair Iwa.” Oikawa was about to slid off Iwaizumi, but the wing spiker held him in place. Oikawa wasn’t going to admit that was hot.**

**“I should warn you, if you don’t cum then we’ll keep going until you do.”**

**“Why do you hate me?”**

_I don’t hate you._

**“You better start.” Iwaizumi warned.**

**Oikawa planted his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest, grinding against the man below him. Every so often, Iwaizumi would thrust into him just to hear his song like moan fill the room. He was so tired. He hadn’t felt this physically exhausted in such a long time. Oikawa collapsed against Iwaizumi, panted heavily and asked Iwaizumi to finish them both off. He was happy oblige of course.**

**Iwaizumi collected Oikawa in his arms and laid him on his back. His pace was slow and deep, he left wet kisses against his sticky skin and mumbled dirty words in Oikawa’s ears. Just to shut him up, Oikawa drew Iwaizumi’s face to his and locked their lips. That’s how they stayed until Oikawa came on their stomach and Iwaizumi soon after. After a few moments of silence and letting their limbs gain strength Oikawa was the first to speak.**

**“Alright, I’m tapping out. I can’t do it anymore. I cannot feel my legs.” Oikawa said, tapping on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.**

**“You don’t want to go again?” Iwaizumi asked, smiling cheekily.**

**“Are you the energizer bunny?” Oikawa shouted in his ear.**

**“I’m kidding.” Iwaizumi said.**

**Oikawa stayed on the bed, wrapping himself in Iwaizumi’s fluid covered comforter. He didn’t care because Iwaizumi was drawing them a bath and put the blanket in the wash. His eyes were heavy and his vision blurry. He could barely make out Iwaizumi returning to the room, let alone carrying him to the bathroom.**

**Iwaizumi scrubbed them both down with sandal wood and pine body wash. Oikawa didn’t care that Iwaizumi wasn’t using high end shampoo and condition, he was simply happy getting a head massage in the process. Iwaizumi put Oikawa in the bathtub first, left the room for a minute and returned with clothes. Iwaizumi climbed in behind him and held him close.**

**After wearing themselves out and then a hot bath, sleep came easily to them. Oikawa felt a twinge of guilt as his eyes closed. He knew this wouldn’t last and it would be all his fault. He just hoped Iwaizumi would eventually forgive him. He was going to break his heart.**

**Iwaizumi thought he was imagining it as they ate breakfast. Oikawa was acting different from last night. He barely spoke and when he did his voice was cold and distant. Iwaizumi wondered if he did something wrong last night, did he take things too far? Did they go too long last night? Did he mishear Oikawa using his safe word? No, Oikawa would have threw a fit if he had.**

**“Did you want to do anything today?” Iwaizumi asked, hoping he was just imagining Oikawa’s mood.**

**“No, I just want to go home.” Oikawa said. He stood and did his own dishes. “Where are my clothes?”**

**“Up in my room.” Iwaizumi asked, taking his last few bites and then washed his dishes.**

**He walked in on Oikawa changing, but it didn’t bother either of them. They’ve changed in front of each other for years. This wasn’t weird. Nope, not at all. But then why did Iwaizumi’s stomach flutter, his face felt flushed. Oikawa glimpsed at him before Iwaizumi quickly turned away.**

_How long have you looked at me like that?_   
  


**Iwaizumi insisted on walking him home, lying about hanging out with friends afterwards.**

_You’re an awful liar. You always have been._

**Iwaizumi was chattier than usual, picking up Oikawa’s sour mood.**

_Would you please stop._

_Don’t make this seem normal._

_I didn’t want it to go like this._

**Oikawa watched as his face lit up with a smile. He had missed the joke, but hearing him laugh was music to his ear. And the way Iwaizumi looked at him, he held Oikawa in his eyes like he was his entire world.**

_Stop it!_

_Don’t look at me like that!_

_Don’t make me fall in love with you._

**It was by accident, but their hands bumped touched and Oikawa pulled away quickly in a panic.**

**“Is something wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, stopping in his tracks.**

**“No, nothings wrong.” Oikawa lied. He just wanted to get home.**

**“Don’t lie to me.” Iwaizumi said. “There’s something wrong. I can tell. You’ve been acting since you woke up.”**

_Please stop._

**“Was it me? Did I do something wrong?” Iwaizumi was never like this. He never questioned himself like and it sucked. “Did I take things too far? Are you hurt?”**

_Just stop._

_I’m begging you._

_Don’t look at me like that._

_I can’t handle it._

**“Just stop it! Stop it!” Oikawa yelled, catching both of them off guard.**

_This is not how I wanted this to go._

**Oikawa chocked back his tears and swallowed the urge to want to take back his words. Seeing Iwaizumi’s hurt face was hard enough.**

**“We have to stop this.” Oikawa straightened himself out and rolled his shoulders. He fixed his gaze on Iwaizumi with frigid eyes and a look of contempt. “Did you forget? What we have—had—wasn’t serious. It was just a long standing hook-up.”**

**“Oikawa…”**

**“I don’t know what you thought, but you were nothing more to me than an outlet.” Oikawa stepped forward.**

**“So what was last night?” Iwaizumi clenched his fist. “Was that your twisted way to say good-bye?”**

_This is good._

**“Yes, it was.” Oikawa nodded, “You were a means to an end and nothing more.”**

**Iwaizumi’s lips began to tremble and his eyes began to water. He stood there, knowing all of this. He knew that information going in. They weren’t supposed to mean anything more than teammates and fuck buddies. So when? When did everything change? When had he started seeing Oikawa in a different light?**

**His feelings for Oikawa didn’t just grow over night. No. There were so many instances that when he knew he wanted more of Oikawa. Did it happen last year? Was it when another girl broke up with him because his brain was all volleyball all the time? It had to have been. He wasn’t particularly upset about it, maybe a little agitated. None of them understood his passion for the sport. They dated him for clout.**

**It was one of the few nights where Oikawa took control and fucked Iwaizumi. They were tuckered out and satisfied afterwards. Oikawa was laying on his stomach, his face turned towards Iwaizumi. They were comforted by the silence and the light rain from outside. Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa softly, half excepting him to talk about what was bugging him. But he just laid there, face serene and hair a mess. The moonlight reflected on his skin, illuminated his soft features.**

**That’s when he fell like an idiot. What he wanted was a soft landing, with soft grass and flowers below his feet. However, what he go was road rash.**

**“Right…” Iwaizumi said clearing his throat. “I knew that. I didn’t forget.”**

_You’re lying._

_I’m so sorry Iwa._

_I don’t want this._

**“I guess it’s a good thing we’re doing this now.” Iwaizumi forced a smile. “Since we won’t see each other for a while, right? You’re going to Argentina.”**

**“How did you…Hanamaki told you.” Oikawa guessed. Well it was more than a guess. Hanamaki was the only person he told, so of course he had to tattle on him.**

**“I’m happy for you Oikawa.” Iwaizumi wasn’t lying this time. He knew this what Oikawa has dreamed of since middle school. “You’ll be great.”**

**“I have you to thank for that.” Oikawa said.**

_I really mean it._

**“If you weren’t there to keep me going, this wouldn’t be happening.” Oikawa stuck his hand out. “So thank you.”**

**Iwaizumi stared down at his hand, knowing all the callouses on his fingers. He gulped and took it. “Don’t be a pain in the ass for them Shittykawa.”**

**“I won’t miss those nicknames at all.” Oikawa was about to release him, but then Iwaizumi squeezed him and hauled Oikawa into a hug.**

**Iwaizumi’s hand cradled the back of Oikawa’s head, restraining himself from kissing him. Oikawa, however, couldn’t help but fall into his old habit of clutching Iwaizumi’s clothes. They inhaled each other’s scents, even though they were the same, they were somehow different. Iwaizumi smelled more like his deodorant, while last night’s bath lingered in Oikawa’s hair.**

_Don’t say it._

_Please don’t say it._

**“I’ll miss you.” Iwaizumi muttered.**

_You’re awful, you know that?_

_You’re the absolute worse._

_You’re the only reason why I would stay behind._

_I love you._

**They arrived at Oikawa’s home where they parted on good wishes for the future. Iwaizumi wasn’t about to go hang out with anyone. He cancelled his plans with Mastukawa, the last thing he wanted was to break down in front of him. He just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and never surface.**

**How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let himself feel anything for Oikawa. He was fine as he entered his still empty house. He was fine trudging up the stairs. Once he was in his room, however, did everything bother him. His room smelled like Oikawa, he could hear his moans and imagine him in his bed. He chucked his jacket on the floor and screamed. He didn’t care if his neighbors heard and called the cops. He was angry.**

**He swiped everything off his desk in one heavy motion, kicked his trash can across the room and ripped his posters off the wall. He wanted to destroy everything. Burn it all. To replace what he was experience with raw rage and destruction. He was hunched over in the middle of his room, huffing, and puffing with sweat dripping down his face. His eyes flashed over to his bed. He dragged himself to it, gripped the blankets into a tight grip.**

**He wrenched the blanket to his face and deeply inhaled. It was faint, but he could still smell Oikawa. That whole flooded back to him. Was it really over? How could it have ended so quickly? And like this. It didn’t feel real. Iwaizumi collapsed to the floor, he buried his face with the comforter and wailed. Tears and snot seeping into it. He bent himself in half as if he were just shot in the gut. He tried to keep himself from bleeding out and willed the tears to stop. But they didn’t. They were overflowing and they burned.**

_Damn it all._

_Not like this._

_Please._

_I’ll do anything._

_Just bring him back._

_I love him._

_I love him._

_Don’t do this._

_Please come back to me._

_I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for my immoral soul. 
> 
> I know there will be mistakes, but I'm so tired and I don't have the energy to edit. I'll repost it once I edit next week. I promise. I told Siri to remind me on Tuesday.


End file.
